The Real Me
by LyLamyDumas
Summary: Trish can't stand being a heel, Ever since she started things in her life have just went completely wrong.Her love life, her fans she had hate her and what makes it worst is that no one seems to realize she is not a mean person off screen.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The real Me Characters: Trish Stratus(main) and others Summary: Trish can't stand being a heel, Ever since she started things in her life have just went completely wrong.Her love life, her fans she had hate her and what makes it worst is that no one seems to realize she is not a mean person off screen.  
(Note:On screen Trish caused Lita too loose her baby with Matt. Lita isn't married to Kane on tv.Jeff still works for the wwe right now)  
  
Chapter 1:Bad night  
  
Trish just got done packing up her things from the women's locker room at the arena after Raw. She had just beat Lita up and caused her to loose her 'Pretend' Baby.  
  
"You need a ride to the hotel?" Amy Dumas asks her best friend Trish before walking out to meet her boyfriend Matt.  
  
"No Ames I got a rent-a-car. Thanks for the offer." Trish says faking a smile so she wouldn't have to tell Amy whats wrong with her.  
  
"Alright see ya tomoorow. I gotta go meet Matt. Be careful." Amy says while  
giving Trish a quick hug and then walking out of the room.  
  
Trish use to love after Raws and talking to the fans who waited around to see her. Now most fans come up and make rude comments to her like call her a slut.  
  
Trish put her duffel bag over her shoulder took a deep breath to prepare for what the fans would say tonight.  
  
"Baby Killer! Baby Killer! Baby Killer!" A group of angry Lita fans chanted as Trish made her way from the arena doors to her car.  
  
Trish tried to hurry and find the right key but she wound up dropping her keys and everything in her purse.  
  
"Damnit!" Trish yelled putting her hand up to her head.  
  
Fans gathered closer and started laughing at the frusterated blonde diva.  
  
"Ok ok thats enough." Trish's boyfriend of three years Jeff Hardy said pushing past the fans to help Trish.  
  
Jeff helps her gather her things and opens the car door for her.  
  
"Thank you so much." Trish says before she kisses him softly.  
  
"No problem babe. Mind if I drive you to the hotel?" Jeff asks still holding onto her keys.  
  
"Not at all I am in no condition to drive anyway." Trish says sliding over to the passenger side and putting her seatbelt on.  
  
Jeff got in and drove to the hotel. He parked the car and opened the door for Trish.  
  
"Thanks so much Jeff I don't know what I would do with out you." Trish says before walking up to the desk in the lobby.  
  
Jeff went and got a cart for their bags, while Trish got the key for their hotel room.  
  
They went up to their room in silence Trish was miserable again. Jeff couldn't take it for the past three weeks she has been miserable every night after Raw.  
  
Trish went and took a shower and changed into pj's. jeff thought that would clam her down some but it didn't.  
  
"Come here Trish." Jeff says laying on the bed motioning for her to come on the bed.  
  
"Jeff not right now I am not in the mood." Trish says angry.  
  
"Your not in the mood everynight Trish can't you understand that the fans don't mean it." Jeff says and rolls on his side pulling the covers up and closing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah your only saying that because it ain't you that they call all these damn names." Trish says before storming out of the hotel room.  
  
Trish went down to the bar, where she went almost everynight after she would get mad and yell at Jeff.  
  
Trish took a seat next to Chris Irvine and Jay Reso the two blonde canadians were out having a few drinks together.  
  
"Hey Trish." Chris says to her when she sits down.  
  
"Hi guys." Trish says quietly.  
  
"Hey partner." Jay said joking about their storyline.  
  
"Hi Jay."Trish says  
  
"Whats wrong?" Chris asks  
  
"everything. Hey bartender can you get me a beer?" Trish asks  
  
"Hey man I'm gonna head up to my room talk to ya later. Bye Trish."Jay says getting up and leaving the bar.  
  
"Excuse me Miss." A girl taps Trish on her shoulder.  
  
Trish turns around." Yeah." She says not smiling.  
  
"I want to ask you a question." The girl says  
  
"Go ahead." Trish says  
  
"Why are you such a bitch?" The girl asks making Trish mad.  
  
Trish turns back around and stares down at her drink as some tears fall into it.  
  
"Trish are you alright?" Chris asks concerned putting his hand on her back.  
  
"Yeah i'm fine Chris, everything is just fine." Trish says pushing the drink back and getting up and leaving the bar.  
  
Trish goes up to the hotel room and cries herself to sleep like she did every night. 


	2. Losing it all

Chapter 2: Losing it all  
  
Everynight seem to go like that for Trish and they just got worse then the night before. Trish and Jeff fought all the time and Trish started most of the fights.  
  
Trish woke up on a Monday morning feeling alright actually a little happy she had just gotten a couple days off and got to go home and spend time with people who she cared about.  
  
Trish walked into the arena a couple minutes early and runs into Stephanie McMahon.  
  
"Hello Trish how was your time off?" Stephanie asks Trish who is smiling for the first time in a while.  
  
"It was just what I needed thanks Steph for giving me off." Trish says.  
  
"You deserved it Trish you seemed really stress and now you don't so it was worth letting you off for a couple of house shows."Stephanie says before walking into her office.  
  
Trish is on her way to the women's locker room to see Amy when Chris Irvine see's her. Lately he has been really concerned about her and there when she needed someone to talk to. Chris walks over to Trish.  
  
"Trish it's so good to see you back and smiling." Chris says and then hugs her.  
  
"It's good to be back but I wasn't even gone for all that long Chris it was only a couple of days." Trish says hugging him back and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You look great."Chris says looking her up and down.  
  
"Do I, I didn't notice a change in my appearance but if you say so." Trish says.  
  
"Where were you headed?" Chris asks.  
  
"To see Amy." Trish says putting her hand on the door knob.  
  
"Well after you see Amy why don't we go and get something to eat?" Chris asks placing his hand on hers.  
  
"I don't know Chris, but um could you get your hand off me?" Trish asks slipping her hand out from his.  
  
"Oh, Sorry." Chris said his face turning red.  
  
"Talk to ya later Irvine." Trish says before she closes the door.  
  
Chris leans up against the wall."Damn Jeff is lucky" He thinks to himself and then smiles.  
  
Amy was sitting infront of a mirror putting on makeup.  
  
"Hey girl." Trish says sitting next to her.  
  
"Trish your back and your not bitchy."Amy says and smiles at her friend.  
  
"Well home is the best way to get rid of being bitchy maybe you should try it sometime." Trish says and laughs.  
  
"Jeff missed you." Amy says  
  
"He did, i thought he would have been happy to get away from me I have been kinda miserable lately but that Trish is gone." Trish says  
  
"Well he is really looking forward to seeing you so why don't we go suprise him. I told him you werent coming back till next month." Amy says and stands up.  
  
"Alright lets go." Trish says and they go to find the Hardys.  
  
Amy goes into the locker room while Trish waits out in the hall.  
  
"Jeff i got you a suprise." Amy says  
  
"Really. What is it?" Jeff asks  
  
"It's not a what it's a who.."Amy says  
  
"Well then who is it?"Jeff asks  
  
"Why don't you go out in the hall and find out for yourself"Amy says taking Jeff's seat next to Matt.  
  
Jeff goes out and see's Trish.  
  
"Trish I thought.." Was all he said because she kissed him.  
  
"Suprised?"Amy asks when Jeff comes back in the room holding Trish's hand.  
  
"Yeah you said she wasn't coming back till another month."Jeff says  
  
"I was kidding."Amy says and laughs.  
  
::Trish Stratus please report to Mr McMahon's office immediatly:: a voice said over the loudpeaker.  
  
"i gotta go i'll be right back though." She says rolling her eyes  
  
Trish knocks on Vince's door.  
  
"Come in." Vince says  
  
Trish opens the door and walks into the office.  
  
"Nice to see you Trish have a seat." Vince says  
  
Trish sits down nervously she didn't know what Vince wanted.  
  
"Yeah what did you need Vince I mean Mr McMahon." Trish studders  
  
"Relax it is just about your storyline. No need to worry." Vince says to calm her down  
  
"Oh ok." Trish says and lets out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Now you and Christian aren't getting the response I expected."Vince says  
  
"Well I don't know what you were expecting but I think we got quite a response "Trish says  
  
"So you and Christian are no more over." Vince says  
  
"Ok where are you getting at Mr Mcmahon?" Trish asks concerned what she is gonna do.  
  
"Your still gonna be a heel, but you will be working with Evolution." Vince says.  
  
"Evolution you gotta be kidding me." Trish says mad. 


	3. Evolution

Chapter 3: Evolution  
  
Trish didn't fight with Vince to try and get him to change his mind she knew that once he made it up there was no changing it.  
  
Trish was walking down the hall after she left Vince's office thinking maybe it wouldn't be so bad but then again it probably would be worse then she thinks it will. The evolution members don't really like her and she didn't really care too much for them.  
  
Trish see's Stephanie go over and talk to Hunter about something.  
  
"Hunter you are getting a girl member of Evolution." Stephanie says  
  
"Who you?" Hunter says smiling  
  
"No.. Trish." Stephanie says frowning  
  
"You gotta be kidding Trish is like...Damn your father."Hunter screams at Steph.  
  
"Hunter listen i'm sorry but business is business."Stephanie said putting her hand on the side of his face.  
  
"I know steph it's just the guys ain't gonna take this to well and to clear things up I ain't gotta kiss that Slut do I?"Hunter says pulling stephanie closer to him  
  
"No she ain't dating you we aren't sure which one yet but it definetly won't be you." Stephanie says  
  
"Good because your the only girl I want to kiss." Hunter says before he kisses stephanie.  
  
Trish went into the women's locker room and slammed the door.  
  
"Whoa whats all the madness for?" Victoria asked looking up at Trish from the couch where she was trying to sleep.  
  
"I got to work with Evolution a bunch of assholes."Trish says and throws the script in the trash.  
  
"It can't be that bad Batista, and Randy are both hott." Victoria says to try and cheer Trish up.  
  
"Hott but arragont." Trish says  
  
"Well you can't have everything." Victoria says.  
  
"I guess so but Hunter is such an ass he called me slut for no reason." Trish says laying her head on the arm of the couch.  
  
"thats because he wants you but he knows he will never have you." Victoria says  
  
"I don't know this is gonna be harder then i thought." Trish says.  
  
Trish gets up and leaves the locker room on the way she runs into Randy Orton.  
  
"Hi Trish I just heard we are gonna be working together."Randy says  
  
"Yeah exciting huh." Trish says sarcastically.  
  
"i'm looking forward to you joining the group it will be more exciting."Randy says and smiles.  
  
Trish smiles back she tried not to but she couldn't really help it. "I don't know I guess we will see what happens." Trish says  
  
"Well i'll see you tonight when you join."Randy says touching the side of her arm.  
  
"Yeah."Trish says pulling back.  
  
"See ya." Randy says  
  
Trish walks to go find Jeff. She knocks on the door to the locker room but no one answers so she just opened it and saw Jeff making out with Beth.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Trish screams knocking over a lamp off the table.  
  
Jeff looks up"Um Trish this isn't what it looks like." Jeff says trying to cover up.  
  
"if it isn't what it looks like then what is it?" Trish asks about to cry.  
  
"Trish listen i'm sorry but I don't love you anymore you are a bitch." Jeff says grabbing Beth's hand.  
  
Trish walks out very calmly but as soon as she closed the door she started crying. Chris saw her and came over.  
  
"Trish whats wrong?" Chris asked  
  
"nothing." Trish says wiping her eyes  
  
"Trish you can Trust me." Chris says wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"It's nothing Chris nothing important."Trish says pulling back from Chris  
  
"Your crying, something has to be wrong."Chris says wanting to know what was wrong.  
  
"Jeff broke up with me." Trish says quietly  
  
"i'm sorry. you deserve better anyway."Chris says not knowing what to say to her.  
"Yeah right Chris."Trish says before walking into the women's locker room. 


	4. getting stronger

Chapter 4: getting stronger  
  
It was a month after Jeff broke up with Trish and she acted like everything was great when she was around people but it wasn't.  
  
Trish tossed and turned on her queen sized hotel bed. She hadn't slept alone in years and each night got longer and longer. Trish sat up and turned the light on and pulled her knees to her chest and began rocking back and forth.  
She was beginning to drive her self crazy because she never did anything anymore.  
  
Trish woke up to the sound of the alarm. She had just fallen asleep and now it was time for work already. She drug herself out of bed and put on jeans and a white tee she never dressed up anymore she had no reason to now.  
  
Trish drove to the arena and when she parked her car a group of fans had already started to gather.  
  
"Hey look there is the slut!." One girl in the crowd yelled directing half the peoples attention from whoever they were watching to Trish.  
  
Trish gave a smile to try and show them she didn't care what they said.  
  
"Slut, slut slut slut slut." The same girl started chanting.  
  
"here goes 1000 dollars go and try to buy yourself a life. obviously you don't have one if all you do is wait outside of arenas to harrass me." Trish says handing the girl the money.  
  
"your the one who doesn't have a life Trish." The girl says.  
  
"How did you know. I forgot that you know everything about me." Trish says sarcastically.  
  
"I do know everything about you I know that your a dirty whore." The girl says  
  
"Little girl do me a favor grow up. This whore thing is getting old, come up with something new cause I heard the whore and slut one a lot already." Trish says before walking into the arena and shutting the door.  
  
Trish was walking down the hall when she dropped her purse and spilled everything all over the place. Evolution was standing close to Trish.  
  
"I'm gonna go help her." Randy says  
  
"Why are you gonna help her for?" Hunter asks  
  
"because it's the right thing to do." Randy says  
  
"Hold on, i'll help her then she'll owe me so she will have to have sex with me." Batista says.  
  
"just because you help her doesn't mean she has to have sex with you batisita." Stephanie says.  
  
"I'm helping her I don't care." Randy says walking away from Evolution and over to Trish.  
  
"Need some help?" Randy asks Trish starting to pick up some of her makeup and things.  
  
"Yeah but do I want help no." Trish says sitting down on the bench in the hallway.  
  
"Well will you accept my help?"Randy asks handing the stuff to Trish.  
  
"I guess so."Trish says not looking at him just putting her stuff back in her purse.  
  
"Well here you go thats the rest of it." Randy says getting up from the floor.  
  
Trish doesn't say anything she just puts her stuff away.  
  
"Well ill see you later." Randy says getting ready to walk away  
  
"wait Randy."Trish says grabbing his arm.  
  
"Yeah Trish."Randy says  
  
"Thank you."Trish says and smiles  
  
"No problem."Randy says and kisses Trish on her cheek.  
  
After Randy left Trish went into the women's locker room smiling.  
  
"Wow your smiling. What happened?"Amy asks  
  
"Nothing I just decided its time for me to start being Trish again."Trish says sitting down  
  
"Ok well i'll talk to you later I have to go have lunch with Matt."Amy says before leaving.  
  
Trish laid back on the couch and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when she heard a man's voice calling her name.  
  
"Trish, Trish. Wake up." Chris said standing over her.  
  
"I wasn't sleeping, what are you doing in the women's locker room?" Trish asks rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I came to see you." Chris says moving Trish's legs and sitting on the couch and then putting them back on him.  
  
"Nice to see you."Trish says laying her head back down.  
  
"feeling any better?"Chris asks rubbing her leg.  
  
"a lot actually. I feel like myself again." Trish says sitting up and moving her legs off of chris.  
  
"Well that is good. I hate when your miserable." Chris says  
  
"since you hate it so much maybe I should start being miserable again then maybe I can get rid of you." Trish says and smiles  
  
"It ain't that easy Stratus. not at all it will take a lot more to get rid of the king of the world." Chris says laughing.  
  
"damn looks like i'll have to work harder to get you to leave." Trish says getting off the couch.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Chris asks grabbing Trish's hand.  
  
"why do you care?" Trish says trying to get her hand free.  
  
"because I am here to talk and spend time with you so your not going anywhere without me." Chris says pulling Trish onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Chris come on let me up." Trish says trying to get up.  
  
"Not unless you stay and talk to me." Chris says wrapping his arms tighter around her.  
  
"Chris i'll scream if you don't let me go." Trish says trying to move his hands from around her.  
  
"no you won't." Chris says and smiles.  
  
"What is the point of this?" Trish says giving up.  
  
"I wanna talk to you and you wanted to leave me." Chris says  
  
"Fine i'll stay. just let me go." Trish says  
  
"Alright but if you leave i'll never talk to you again." Chris says lossening his arms.  
  
"I promise alright Chris you always have to get your way."Trish says turning around still on his lap and facing him.  
  
" and I always win. Cause i'm the king of the world." Chris says smiling  
  
"Yeah right the only thing your king of is king of concieted." Trish says leaning closer to Chris's face.  
  
"i'm not concieted. i'm just a sexy beast and i know it." Chris says  
  
Trish rolls her eyes and then laughs.  
  
"Close your eyes." Chris says  
  
" alright."Trish says closing her eyes.  
  
Chris pulls a necklace out of his pocket and puts it around Trish's neck.  
  
"You can open your eyes now." Chris says  
  
"What did you do?" Trish asks  
  
"feel your neck." Chris says smiling.  
  
Trish reached up and felt the necklace.  
  
"What is it?" Trish asks still holding onto the necklace.  
  
"a necklace for you." Chris says grabbing her hand.  
  
"but why did you buy it?" Trish asked confused.  
  
"Because I wanted to show you that I care about you your my friend."  
Chris says still holding her hand.  
  
"Aww wow, I don't know what to say to that Chris." Trish says smiling  
  
"Thank you would be a start." Chris says laughing.  
  
"Thank you Chris your the best." Trish says hugging him.  
  
"Your welcome you deserve it I know that you have been feeling pretty low about yourself and miserable and like no one in the world knew the real you but I know the real you and thats why I did it." Chris says before he kisses her cheek.  
  
Trish's eyes start filling with tears of happiness and a few tears slide down her cheek.  
  
"don't cry." Chris says wiping the tears and pushing Trish's loose hair behind her ears.  
  
"I'm happy thats why i'm crying. Thank you so much really this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Trish says hugging Chris again. 


	5. hearts are broken

A/N:sorry for the lack of updates i havent been home for the past 2 weekends. enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hearts are broken  
  
After that day Trish and Chris become closer friends then they were but Trish didn't like Chris like Chris liked Trish.  
  
Trish didn't like working with Evoltuion but she liked spending time with Randy.  
  
Trish walked into Evolutions locker room before Raw.  
  
"Hi Trish." Randy said flashing a smile at her as she put her bag down.  
  
"Hi Randy." Trish says smiling a little.  
  
"Your here again?" Hunter asks mad.  
  
"Vince said its my locker room too." Trish says sitting down next to Randy.  
  
"Whatever i'm leaving to go and find Steph. Have fun guys."Hunter says walking out of the room.  
  
"Whats his problem?"Trish asks  
  
"he's always like that. don't pay no attention to him." Randy says moving closer to Trish and putting his arm around her.  
  
"Uh Randy, you got 3 seconds to get your arm off me."Trish says moving down.  
  
"sorry. I was stretching."Randy says embarrassed  
  
"why's your face getting all red?" Trish asks  
  
"it's not Trish."Randy says covering his face  
  
"If you say so." Trish says leaning over Randy to grab the remote off the table.  
  
"give me the remote back." Randy says holding his hand out.  
  
"go to hell."Trish says and continues to flick through the channels.  
  
"Trish, Hunter is right."Randy says  
  
"Right about what?"Trish asks mad  
  
"Your a bitch."Randy says and laughs.  
  
"and Chris was right about you."Trish says smiling.  
  
"What did Chris say about me?"Randy asks  
  
"That you kiss Hunter's ass. Ass kisser."Trish says laughing.  
  
"Well Hunter says your a slut."Randy says  
  
"Why don't you tell me something I haven't heard from everyone a billion times."Trish says putting the remote down and going over to the chair.  
  
"Trish what is your problem?"Randy asks coming over and kneeling next to the chair.  
  
"nothing."Trish says turning her face away from him.  
  
"here we go again. your not a slut ok." Randy says making Trish look at him.  
  
"Then why did you say it?" Trish asks  
  
"I'm sorry Trish ok. forgive me?"Randy says before kissing her cheek.  
  
"Whatever."Trish saya pulling back.  
  
"You know you love me." Randy says kissing her cheek again.  
  
"Um no I don't."Trish says  
  
"You do too." Randy says  
  
"you think whatever you want."Trish gets up and goes and lays down on the couch.  
  
"why are you so difficult?"Randy asks moving Trish's legs so he can sit down.  
  
"I am not."Trish says rolling her eyes.  
  
"ok were fighting again. "Randy says  
  
"You started it both times."Trish says laughing  
  
"whats so funny?"Randy asks starting to tickle Trish.  
  
"Come on Randy stop." Trish says laughing.  
  
"nope."Randy says tickling her more. Randy stops and looks down at Trish who is still giggling.  
  
"Randy what are you looking at?" Trish asks.  
  
Randy doesn't say anything he just kisses her.  
  
Trish pulls back and is shocked.  
  
"i'm sorry."Randy says embarrassed.  
  
Trish takes a deep breath and then leans in and kisses Randy. Not knowing that anyone was in there with Trish Chris walks in with dinner, flowers, and Trish's favorite movie and see's them kissing.  
  
Trish hears the door and looks up and see's Chris.  
  
"Sorry to bother you I just brought.here."Chris says throwing the flowers at the couch and walking out of the room with a broken heart.


End file.
